House Of Anubis Game Show!
by HouseOfAnubisSibunaLover
Summary: When the people of Anubis House go to a Truth or Dare game show..You know it's going to be crazy! Review tell me your ideas! Please.
1. Chapter 1

AN\ Jerome: FINALLY! She does not own us nor the-*Eddie pours Carrots on him* Eddie: The Show! *Eddie laughs* Jerome; MORE CARROTS! -pukes- Mara: Well, bye! *pats Jerome*

_AN\ I'm gonna do like a truth or dare, game show. And YOU guys are gonna help me. Review this story saying your ideas. I have some, so I'm gonna do a little right now. So REVIEW what u want to see! I NEED IDEAS! Xx_

_*Game show music* Welcome to Truth Or Dare HOA people style! Now lets meet them! Our first person is Jerome! *Clap* *Clap* Jerome: Thank You, Thank You. Ok…Thanks Jerome. 2__nd__ person is Nina! *clap clap* Nina: It's great to be here! And it's great to have you Nina. 3__rd__ person is…Fabian! Fabian: I agree with what Nina said. Jerome: *rolls his eyes* 4__th__ Person is Mara! Mara: Thank You! *Clap for Mara and Fabian* 5__th__ person is Joy! Joy: Thanks. 6__th__ person is Amber! Amber? Amber? Amber: I'm right Here! *walks in with Alfie* I had to shop! Alfie: And I had to come with her, she said. Amber: Thanks! *clap for Amber and Joy* 7__th__ person is Eddie! *Eddie is asleep on the chair and Trixe walks over* Trixe: Hey YOU! WAKE UP! *Eddie: Hey Yapper! *Trixe rolls her eyes* Trixe: You do know this is live! And we are on a game show! Eddie: Really? *stands up* Hey People That's Yapper! *points to Trixe* Ok so that's Eddie! We are gonna take a little time out! ((An\ Mick is not here. He moved by now here, k.)) _

_And we're back! So the 8__th__ person is Alfie! Alfie: I would just like to say, that Aliens are real! And that come to me, if you wish not to die. Jerome: Dude, get this into your head. ALIENS ARE NOT REAL! Alfie: Fine buddy. BUT if u still belive, come to me! ALIENS RULE! *clap clap clap* 9__th__ person is Trixe! *clap Clap* Trixe: Thank You, *smiles* NOW our last person..Jerome:Wait I thought there was only 9? Nope, there are 10 people! The 10__th__ person is Poppy! Jerome: Noooooo! Poppy: Thanks for having me! Hey Jerbal. Jerome: Hey poopy. *Jerome smirks* _

_Ok so Truth or Dare, Amber? Amber: Dare! Amber I dare you, to swich outfits with Trixe, *Amber is wearing a VERY pink dress and Trixe is wearing a black shirt with jeggings and long black and red tights, and blue and red in her hair* Amber: Fine, come on Patrica! Trixe: Ugh…*they walk out* Ok well, when they are changing, lets go to someone else! Jerome! Truth or Dare? Jerome: truth. K, so do you like Mara? *Mara blushes* Jerome: Uh, uh. We will be RIGHT BACK! I SAY THAT! YOU CAN'T! JEROME CLARK! Jerome: Uh….. (Me) Fine…We will be right back! *Poppy giggles* _

_A\N\: So ideas? Review! Please! Thanks For Reading! _


	2. House Of NailsHouse of Kiss

A\N Nina: She does not own us or HOA! *Jerome walks in* Jerome: OH, COME ON!

A\N\ More idea's please! Thanks for those who gave some! ENJOY AND REVIEW!

We're back! To HOA Game Show! Last Time Trixe and Amber swiched outfits! And Jerome STILL has not said Yes or No to this….Do you like Mara? So do you? Jerome: Uh….Fine. I do. *Mara Blushes* Ok, so Mara..Truth or Dare? Mara: Truth please. Ok so do you? Mara: Do I what? Do you like Jerome? Mara: Uh..Can we come back to me? Fine. Amber: We're back! *Trixe and Amber come out* Trixe: I look like a pink pony puked all over me! Amber: Patrica! That's very cute on you! Better than black! Ew! I can't belive I Amber, have to wear this! Unfair! SO UNFAIR! Trixe: At least your not wearing my favorite boots that I didn't wear today. *sighs* Amber: YAY! (Me) So…Mara do you like Jerome? Mara: *whispers a small yeah, I guess so* (Me) What did you say? Mara: I said, yeah I guess so…Jerome: Really? Mara: Yeah…(Me) OK! Soo who's next! Joy! Truth or Dare? Joy: Dare please. (Me) I dare you t-Amber: I BROKE A NAIL! AHH! *Amber runs around* GUYS! OMA I BROKE MY NAIL! Eddie: Go Sisterhood! *Amber glares* OW! YELP! *screams* (Me) Amber! Clam down! It's just a nail! Amber: NO! IT'S A 50$ mani! (Me) That's a lot of money for a nail makeover.. Amber: I know! It hurts! (Me) How? Did you break it? Amber: Um! IT WAS PATRICA's Shirt! It got stuck in my nail! Trixe: My outfit didn't do anything! Amber: But! It did! Look! *shows Patrica the nail* Alfie: Amber..Come on let's go. Amber: But Alfie! My nail is broken! Alfie: Yes, but! Lets go get it fixed! Amber: Fine…Your such a good boyfriend Alfie. Alfie: I know! *they walk out* (Me) Ok so Joy..Joy: yes? (Me) Your dare is to kiss Fabes. *Nina takes a deep breath* ((AN\ I'm a HUGE Fabian and Nina shipper! Just so you know)) *joy smiles* Joy: Sure, I would lov-I mean it's fine with me! Fabes: For how long? (Me) Just a cuple of sec. (me) Ok so go! *Nina looks away* *Joy comes over to Fabian* *they kiss, Joy looks happy, and Fabian looks worried* (me) Ok, stop! *they stop* Fabian: Um..Am I next? *he blushes* (Me) Well, that's enough for today! And Fabian yes you are. Thanks for watching or reading! If you review you get a cyber cookie! *Has a big pail of cookies* And if you tell me your idea…You get 5 cookies! Rainbow cookies…Yum…SO REVIEW! -HouseOfAnubisSibunaLover SAYS BYEEE!


	3. House of Bathrooms House Of Couples

A\N: Eddie: Eh.. Yapper can do it today. Trixe: I'm not Yapper. She does not own HOA or us. Thank you.

A\N: IDEA'S IDEA'S IDEA'S! Please! Do chu want a COOKIE? Then review! Joy: I have a feeling I'm not really gonna like this chapter.. Me: Idk.. I just write I don't even know what I'm writing yet so Idk. .Joy: IT HAS SOMETHING TO NOT DO WITH JABIAN right? Fabian: Uh.. Jabian?

Joy: Uh. Yeah. Joy+Fabian = Jabian! Fabian: Uh ok… *Nina glares and looks down at Joy* Amber: Well, I support FABINA! Nina: Fabina? Amber: Fabian and Nina DUH! *Fabian smiles* Me: As I said…I don't know. Eddie: Who Cares.. When is this going to be done? Patrica: Shut up Mr. I don't care. Eddie: Whatever Yapper. Me: Ok! Let's get on with it. Poppy: Jerome? Jerome: yes, poppy? Poppy: Well.. Never mind. Me: Everyone go to your seats! We're live in 3 minutes! Go Go GO! *Everyone leaves*

Welcome Back to HOA Game Show! I'm your Host! Now last time we said it was Fabian's turn! So Fabian Truth or Dare?

Fabian: Uh..*Looks down and thinks* Me: Come on it's like yes or no. Truth or Dare? Fabian: truth.

Me: Ok so do you like any of the girls in this room? *Amber playfully hits Nina* Fabian: Uh…

Me: Fine.. Do you like Nina? Fabian: Uh..*Blushes* yeah I do. *Nina stands up*

Nina: You do? Fabian: Yeah, I do. Joy: Well, hate to interupt but. .Sorry.. *drags Fabian away* Jerome: Oh the 2 lovebirds and the hater of them…Joy and Nina: SHUT UP JEROME! *Jerome puts his hands up*

Jerome: Shut up Jerome. *mocks them then sits down* Me: Ok so now Patrica! Trixe: Dare please.

Me: I dare you to kiss the person on your right. *Jerome is on her left and on her right is..* Eddie: Me?

Me: Yes you. Go on! Amber: Yay for Peddie! Everyone: Peddie? Amber: You guys are SO slow.. Patrica+ Eddie= Peddie! Everyone but Amber: Oh!

Me: So what are you two waiting for? Eddie: I don't feel like kissing Yapper! Patrica: Ditto!

Me: Amber? Amber: please guys please! Both: No! Amber: You can't turn down a dare guys!

Eddie: Fine. Patrica: Fine. Fine. *They Kiss* Amber: Aww! *Eddie and Patrica Blush*

So who's next? Nina! Nina: Ok so I know what your gonna say, truth or Dare. So I pic-Alfie: Alians! Are Real Jerome I'm telling you! Jerome: No Alfie there not! Alfie: Yes, they are. Now who here thinks they are real? *No one raises there hand* Alfie: Oh, come on! Your nuts! *Nina sits down maybe very annoyed looking at her eye of Horus necklace* Nina: Are you guys done yet? *she looks up hopefully*

Jerome: No, not until Alfie says they are NOT real. Alfie: Then buddy, we are gonna be here a long time.

*30 minutes later…..*

Me: All right. It's been 30 minutes you can stop now. Alfie: Fine but only because I have to use the bathroom! *walks out to the bathroom* Jerome: I won. *Mara rolls her eyes* Mara: You only won because Alfie had to go to the bathroom.. Jerome: No, I won fair and square. Mara: Whatever makes you happy Jerome. Nina: As I was saying like 35 minutes ago. Was I pick dare. Me: Let everyone see your Eye Of Horus necklace. Nina: Eh…What necklace? I mean no way. NO WAY! No to the way! NO!

Fabian: Nina calm down. Nina: I won't calm down. I can't show everybody! Mara and Eddie: Why not?

Nina: Uh… Fabian: Uh it's very breakable! I think. *Blushes nervously* Nina; Yeah! So I can't!

Me: Fine. Only because you have a good reason. Nina: Thank You! Fabian: Yeah thanks.

So next time On HOA Game Show…Nina and others do Truth or Dare…. So tune in next time! *music plays and they leave*

**A\N: Ideas. CHU COOKIE! THEN DO IT! Please. And I really have writer's block. ****ß-This girl has NO idea what she will do to Nina. Or anyone else that has not gone. #Team Fabina and Peddie! And Jara! And Amber and Alfie alittle sorry. Well bye! #GO FABINA! ((Come on They HAVE to get back together! Or I'm gonna go nuts!)) P.s: Just so you know, when Joy kissed Fabian..I almost hit my Tv…ß- This girl thinks NO FOY! And YES Fina! Or Fabina! BYE! MEMBER CHU COOKIE! Also #HOA SEASON 3. ADIOS! Hehhehe that means by in Spanish. Adios!**


	4. House Of Fight House Of cliff

**A\N: I don't own HOA and or this cliff, and them! *points to Joy, Fabian, Jerome, Nina, Alfie, Eddie, ETC.***

_Welcome Back To The House Of Anubis Game Show! Im your host! And last time we said it was Nina! _

_So Nina Truth or Dare?_

_Nina: Dare. _

_Okay! Your dare is…to push Joy off a cliff! _

_Joy: WHAT!_

_Fabian: What?_

_Everyone: WHHHHAAAATTTTT?_

_Her dare is to push Joy off a cliff._

_Nina: *in her head…Then I wount have to worry bout Jabian..But that's kinda mean..* Okay._

_Fabian: OKAY? NINA YOU CANT DO THIS!_

_Joy: I agree with Fabes, here._

_Nina: *shrugs* Get this, If she has to go to the doctors, I'll pay for it okay?_

_Fabian: Fine Neens. *smiles*_

_Joy: FINE? FABES! *she say while bashing her eyelashes at him*_

_Nina: *rolls her eyes* You really wanna ruin my life, don't you Joy?_

_Fabian: How does she do that?_

_Joy: I was here first American! _

_Nina: *doesn't answer Fabian* Well, he likes me more! Have you seen the way he looks at you? *sighs*_

_Amber: TEAM FABINA!_

_Fabian: Whats going on here guys? _

_Joy: No me! I was here first so therefore he likes me. What does he see in you anyway?_

_Nina: Maybe Im nice? You know what Im not going to feel bad when I push you down that cliff anymore Mercer!_

_Fabian: Guys? *gives up and keeps silent*_

_Joy: *kicks her arm* _

_Fabian: JOY!_

_Nina: Ow! *hits Joys face*_

_Jerome and Alfie: CATFIGHT!_

_Fabian: Nina! _

_Joy: OW. *trips Nina*_

_Nina: *falls then gets up and trips Joy* 2 can play at that game._

_Fabian: JEROME ALFIE! Help! *holds back Nina* NINA! Clam down!_

_*Jerome gets up with Alfie and Eddie*_

_*Jerome gets Joy, and then Alfie helps*_

_*And Eddie helps Fabian*_

_Joy: GET OFF OF ME! *pushes Jerome and Alfie out of the way*_

_Nina: LET ME AT HER!_

_Fabian: Nina…Clam down..I'm here..Relax.._

_Eddie: Gez..Nina. *grabs her arm*_

_Nina: Don't…Gez…me…_

_Fabian: *takes Nina's hand and smiles* Relax..*says in a clam tone*_

_Nina: *sighs and hugs Fabian*_

_Eddie: My work here is done. *walks away*_

_Amber: *squeals* FABINA MOMENT!_

_*Fabina blush*_

_Joy: *has an mean look on her face*_

_Jerome: Joy, lets go._

_Alfie: Yeah._

_Okay, now that's over. TIME TO DROP._

_Joy: Ok-okay._

_Fabian: Okay._

_Nina: Okay._

_Everyone: OKAYYYY!_

_*Nina gets ready*_

_Okay so the cliff, or hole is this way! *points right*_

_*Camera crew run after them*_

**That's all for now! Bye! Btw..Follow me on Tumblr! Its **.com/

I'll try to follow back! **Have a nice day! Sibuna!**


End file.
